The Massage
by Gina E
Summary: Maria gives Georg a surprise on their honeymoon
1. Default Chapter

No money is made from this story.

This story is just some fluff and fun. This is pg-13. Could be more. Don't know how far I will push.

Georg and Maria on their honeymoon. Maria decides to spice things up a bit much to the surprise of Georg.


	2. Chapter 1

The autumn sun warms them as they watch the ducks float silently by. Their hands bound by the love and utter happiness they feel. They have been in Paris a mere two weeks. In that time Georg has opened Marias eyes to a world outside Salzburg. The delight he feels every time he shows her something new. Though he is twenty years older than she is he feels like a teenager again. Yes he has been to Paris many times but this time it feels as though he is seeing it for the first time through her eyes. He watches as she takes in the sites around her. He recalls their wedding night and how nervous she was. He will always cherish the look of trust and love in her eyes as he made love to her for the first time. The thought that he was the first and only man to see and touch her in that way made his desire for her stronger.

Maria looks at him and still can't believe he is her husband. If someone told her a few months ago that she would be married in the fall and on her honeymoon she would have thought him or her crazy. But now she can't imagine what her life would be without him. The last two weeks have been like a dream. A dream she never wants to wake from. As he takes her hand and gently kisses it she is reminded of their wedding night. How gentle and loving Georg had been. How he understood her nervousness. How he took her hands and kissed them, slowly kissing her arms then her neck and finally her mouth. How Georg slowly made love to her letting her desire slowly build. She only has to look into his eyes and the desire to make love to him overpowers her. 

They continue walking and find they are in the perfume district of Paris. As they walk past each shop Maria is overwhelmed with the many scents that waft through the air. One shop catches her eye.

" Georg can we go in there? She says pointing to a storefront. Georg looks and nods his head. They walk into the shop and Maria walks around looking and sniffing all the different perfumes. Maria seeing Georg looking out of place suggests he goes outside as she will be out in a couple of minutes. Relieved Georg steps out.

A saleswoman walks over to Maria" Can I help you Mademoiselle?

"I am looking for some perfume and bath oil I don't want anything too strong. Maybe something light and airy" Maria says picking up a bottle and smelling it.

"I think I have what you want right here. This perfume has a hint of vanilla and is not strong at all", the woman says handing Maria the bottle. Maria smells the perfume and nods her head in agreement. 

"I have many types of oils. Some for the bath and some to put on after" the woman says handing Maria a rather large bottle. Maria opens the bottle and is pleased with the scent. The woman hands her another bottle of oil. Maria opens the bottle and is intrigued with what she smells." This is unusual, what is it? She asks.

"This is massage oil from the orient. The spices are said to excite the mind and the body. Would you like a bottle?" the woman asks.

At first Maria starts to say no but then she changes her mind. Georg has given her so much maybe it is time she gives him something.

The saleswoman wraps her purchases and thanks her.

Maria walks outside and looks for Georg. She finds him watching a painter.

" All done my love" he says kissing her cheek. Did you find something that pleases you?

" Yes and I hope it also pleases you" she says smiling at him. He looks at her rather amused. 

"Anything you do pleases me. Are you ready to go back to the hotel? I thought we could relax a bit before dinner," Georg says as he puts his arm around her. 

Maria smiles and agrees thinking I have just the thing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Maria and Georg still hand in hand walk slowly from the elevator to their door. Georg releases her hand to open the door. Once inside he turns to her and pulls her to him. He looks into her vibrant dancing blue eyes." I love you" he whispers in her ear. Maria holds him tighter as she answers " I love you too. This honeymoon has been so wonderful Georg. You have shown me things that I had only read about. I keep thinking it's a dream and that soon I will wake up".

" Does this feel like a dream?" he says as he covers her mouth with his. She moans as his hands slowly caress her sides. As he deepens the kiss his fingers slowly unzip her dress. He pulls the dress off her shoulders. His mouth leaves hers caressing her neck. Her hands slowly massage his back. Georg feels her gentle movements and moans her name. Maria steps back and unbuttons Georgs shirt. He watches as she takes the shirt off and then starts to undo the buckle of his belt.

Georg surprised by his new bride's aggressiveness closes his eyes as she slides his pants down. He steps out of them as Maria removes her dress and leads him to the bed. Georg starts to remove her slip and she stops him.

Noticing the glint in her eyes Georg asks her" What are you up to?

Maria says nothing smiles and goes into the bathroom. She returns seconds later with a bottle in her hand. Georg narrows his eyebrows at her in confusion. 

Taking his hand she leads him to the bed. He tries to kiss her but she pulls back, " not yet I have a gift for you. Please lie down on your stomach".

At first Georg is hesitant but he is also very curious as to what she is doing. He decides to play along. Georg lies face down and closes his eyes. All he feels is her climbing on the bed and then he feels her weight on his back. He is about to say something when he feels a warm sensation on his upper neck. Her hands tentative at first then very slowly begin their journey. She kneads his muscles marveling at how strong they are. She feels his body relaxing. 

Maria pours some more oil on her hands and kneads his shoulders slowly. Her hands go across each shoulder slowly in a back and forth motion. Georgs senses are reeling. The scent that fills the room intoxicates him. He sighs as her hands make their way down his spine. His body is reacting to her every movement.

She smiles as she can tell that by his reactions Georg is enjoying her "gift." She turns her body around so that she is facing the other way. She reaches his shorts and slowly moves her hands under them. She hears Georg inhale sharply then feels him relax again. Slowly she takes off the shorts working her hands down towards his inner thighs. He parts his legs as she pours some more oil in her hands. She is now sitting on his backside. Her hands move from his outer to his inner thigh causing him to moan. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to take this. She finds that her own body is reacting to this new experience. Her heart is beating faster as she continues the massage. As she reaches his feet she pulls his shorts all the way off. She slowly slides off Georg. She walks over to Georg bends down and whispers in his ear seductively, "Turn over".

Georg slowly rolls over and Maria once again straddles his chest. Maria slowly rubs his temples. As she looks into his eyes the desire and want she sees makes her breath catch. Not yet she says to herself.

Georg looks into her eyes and it takes every ounce of control not to take her in his arms and make love to her. 

He watches as she pours the oil in her hands and slowly begins to move her hands over his chest. He closes his eyes as her hands move down towards his lower stomach. Her lips touch his chest and he moans. She feels his hands touch her hair and looks up at him. She shifts her body so that she is sitting on his legs. Her lips move slowly down to his abdomen. He flinches as she comes closer to his most sensitive area. She slowly sits up and pours some more oil on her hands. Georg watches as she slowly moves her hands between his thighs. 

Maria hesitates at first and then slowly touches him. She watches as his breathing becomes faster. Her hands shake as she continues to massage him. She stops shaking as her own breathing becomes faster. Maria looks at Georg and sees the fire in his eyes. He can no longer hold back. He reaches down and pulls Maria up so that she is on top of him. His mouth covers hers and his tongue parts her soft lips. She feels his arousal and gladly accepts it. This new sensation of being in control of their lovemaking only causes her pleasure to increase to a height its never been. As both of their bodies reach their peak they look into each other eyes with a new sense of wonder and desire. Their passion releases and Maria falls into George's arms, their rapidly beating hearts slowing to a normal pace. 

Georg gently rolls Maria off him so that they are side by side. He holds her close to him. Georg touches her lips with his in a soft kiss. 

" You never cease to amaze me," he whispers to her. Thank you for my "gift."

" You give me so much I just want to show you how much I love you," she says holding him closer. 

Georg slides down until they are face to face. " Is it my turn to give you a massage." 


	4. Chapter 4

"My turn?" she says as she strokes his hair. 

"Marriage is about sharing. The most intimate thing we share is our body. The gift you gave me tonight has showed me how much you want to please me, I want to do the same," Georg says as he takes the bottle of oil from the nightstand.

Maria finds she is excited by the thought of Georgs hands stroking her body. Maria rolls on her stomach. Georg positions himself over her lower back, putting most of his weight on his legs. He pours some oil on his hands and rubs them together to warm the oil. Slowly he rubs her neck. He reaches down and kisses her neck lightly.

Maria starts to breathe heavy as Georg continues. He moves to her back and slowly circles her shoulder blades. He runs his hands lightly down her sides causing her to jump and giggle slightly.

" Ah ticklish spot," Georg whispers in her ear. The giggles stop as he begins to kiss her back. His lips travel to her lower back. He pours more oil on his hands and slides his body so that he is over her legs. His hands travel over her lower back and she moans as his hands move slowly over her backside. Moving his hands downward they slide inside her upper thighs. Responding to the pleasure she is feeling she opens her legs.

Georg smiles as his hands slide up and down her inner thighs. Georg reaches down and trails kisses from her lower back, across her backside and she flinches with surprise when feels his breath and then his lips caress her inner thighs. Georg slides down to the end of the bed and massages her feet. As he kisses her feet he smiles when he hears her moan. He walks over to her and bends down by her ear.

" I love you," he says as he kisses her neck.

Maria rolls over and looks into Georgs eyes. " I never knew it could be like this" Maria says lowly looking into his eyes.

" I'm not done yet," Georg says as he climbs on the bed. He slowly positions himself over her stomach. Maria watches him as he lightly caresses her neck with his fingers. She tilts her neck back as he places small light kisses on her neck. 

Georgs own body is reacting. It takes all of his willpower not to take her right now. His eyes lock with hers as he moves his hands lower. His hands slide down her sides and back up her torso. He pours some more oil and begins to lightly touch her breasts. He hears her sigh and watches as her eyes close. He feels her heart beating faster. He reaches down and she moans as she feels his warm breath on her breast. His head spins as she reaches for him and runs her fingers through his hair. 

Their eyes lock once more and he see the desire in her eyes. She wants him. She protests as he moves from her reach. 

" Not yet my love" he whispers as he slides his body downward.

Maria stops her protest when she feels his hands go toward her lower abdomen. His hand drift lower and lower until they are between her legs touching her. Her body rises to his touch. Just when she thinks her pleasure could go no higher; Georg places light kisses on her upper thigh. This coupled with the sensation of Georgs warm breath causes her to gasp and lowly moan his name. 

Upon hearing his name on her lips Georg could withhold no more. Slowly he slid up her body. As their bodies joined he lowly whispered her name. He made love to her slow and easy. Their bodies building slowly until they both released crying out with ecstasy. 

They both lie quietly but still joined as one. Neither one wants to let the other go. Both hearts beating quickly as lie in each other's arms. Georg is the first to speak " are you al right darling?

Looking up at him she brushes some hair from his forehead, " I have never been better. Oh Georg I never knew it could be this wonderful" Is it normal to feel this good? I mean when you make love.

Georg smiles at her and kisses her nose " It is quite normal. The love we have for each other makes our pleasure grow when we make love. I love you like no other and every time we make love it is like the first time". Georg rolls on his side and then moves to the side. He takes Maria in his arms and they hold each other as the sunsets. 


End file.
